The invention relates to a gripping or clamping device for gripping or clamping objects, comprising an actuator and a drive for driving the actuator, at least one jaw that is motionally coupled to the actuator and can be moved via a jaw guidance along a base body, wherein a transmission is provided between the actuator and the jaw.
Gripping or clamping devices of this type are known in manifold ways from prior art. For example, DE 196 04 649 or DE 100 13 022 disclose gripping or clamping devices of this type. The drive of these gripping or clamping devices is designed as a pneumatic drive and the transmission is designed as a slanted drive transmission.
DE 10 2008 035 021 A1 discloses a gripping or clamping device, the drive of which is designed as a pneumatic drive and the transmission of which is designed as toggle mechanism, wherein the drive comprises a piston and a piston rod and a compensation means is provided between the piston and the piston rod. A further gripper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,758 B1.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to further develop the disclosed prior art. In particular, it has turned out that especially for gripping workpieces of constant dimensions, the transmission and the jaws are always stressed in pulses at the same points. This results in increased wear which is to be prevented.